In the course of fabricating semiconductor devices, it is necessary to perform test and bum in operations on the device. In order to carry out these operations, the device temporarily must be held in a test jig of some form in order to establish electrical contact between the input and output (input/output) pads on the device under test ("DUT") and the test instrumentation. At the die level, this has previously been accomplished in the art by one of two means. One technique, "soft" Tape Automatic Bonding ("TAB") requires making a temporary bond to the DUT input/output pads. This can give rise to considerable damage to the pads after removal. The second method for holding the DUT in a test assembly is to use a carrier in the form of a multichip module ("MCM") with probe tips formed from hard metal bumps. The probe tips on the MCM are arranged in a pattern to exactly match the positions of the input/output pads on the DUT. The DUT is aligned with the probe tips by means of either a mechanical "alignment fence" or an optical technique. Because the probe tips are not sufficiently planarizing over the surface of the die, large forces are required in order to ensure good electrical contact with every input/output pad on the die. The hard metal probe tips may damage the pads. Furthermore, both of these techniques sometimes require that the DUT be mounted in a package using a temporary adhesive that can be complicated to remove. As a result, there is a need in the art for an improved test head assembly for the testing of semiconductor devices.